Alone
by Antares Malfoy
Summary: Ada cinta dan harapan dalam sebuah persahabatan. Tapi, bagaimana mengetahui sahabat yang sejati itu? Sahabat, adalah tempat, di mana keajaiban, harapan, dan cinta mekar. Special for my bestfriend.


Orang bilang, persahabatan itu sulit dibangun, tetapi mudah dihancurkan. _Apa_ yang bisa menghancurkan persahabatan seerat ikatan para Marauder?

James Potter akan dengan riangnya mengatakan bahwa, tak ada yang bisa mengurai ikatan di antara mereka. Sirius Black pasti dengan yakin berkata jika, mustahil memutuskan tali yang memutuskan mereka. Remus Lupin akan tersenyum simpul seraya berujar bahwa, sahabatnya lebih dari sekedar keluarga. Dan Peter Pettigrew mungkin akan mencicit antusias, berkoar bahwa ia menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya.

_Apa _yang bisa merusak kebahagiaan itu?

Persahabatan mungkin sulit dibangun, tapi mereka _yakin_, persahabatan _tidak_ mudah untuk dihancurkan.

_Sebelum malam Halloween itu memusnahkan seluruh keyakinan mereka._

**Alone ****© Antares Syams**

**Harry Potter Series © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**Time: After Halloween 1981**

**Warning! Garing, OOC, Typo(s) yang tak dapat dihindari**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**Remus Lupin**_

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!_

_Katakan Dumbledore berbohong._

_Katakan bahwa rumah itu tidak hancur!_

_James dan Lily tidak mati! Mereka _tidak boleh_ mati!_

Remus memejamkan matanya, berteriak kesetanan memanggil nama James dan Lily seraya tak henti menjambak rambutnya dan mencoba membenturkan kepala ke meja.

"Kau bilang akan menjaganya! Kau _berjanji _akan menjaga mereka! Kenapa _dia_ bisa menemukan mereka?!" raungan frustasi keluar dari mulut Remus.

"Ada yang berhianat Remus, tenangkan dirimu." Ujar Dumbledore tenang.

"Tenang? _Tenang?! _Kau suruh aku _tenang?!_" sembur Remus murka. Dumbledore belum pernah melihat Remus sekalut itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau baru saja mendapat berita bahwa sahabatku sendiri ditemukan _mati_?" teriak Remus kalut.

Remus tak mampu lagi untuk berpikit. Otaknya dipenuhi awan gelap. Mendadak ia meresakan perutnya kosong, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat hingga menyakiti dadanya.

James, _mati._

"Prongs penyihir kuat! Ia sudah tiga kali lolos dari_nya_! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pergi secepat ini?" Remus kembali berujar pelan. Suaranya serak.

"Sirius Black! Akan kubunuh Black!" Remus berdiri tanpa aba-aba dan langsung menghambur menuju pintu, "Kubunuh kau Black!" teriakan Remus dihentikan oleh Dumbledore yang sigap menahan bahunya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Remus!" Dumbledore berujar, sama tenangnya dengan tadi. Remus menatapnya tak percaya.

Menyerah dibawah tatapan tegas Dumbledore, Remus akhirnya memaksa dirinya untuk duduk disudut ruangan, terus duduk diam sambil menatap hampa sekelilingnya, kosong, hingga Dumbledore akhirnya pergi dari rumahnya.

_James Potter_

Remus benar-benar berharap jika ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan sekarang ia tengah menantikan surat dari sahabatnya, menceritakan pertumbuhan Harry dengan antusias seperti biasa.

Tapi bagaimanapun Remus menyangkalnya, keadaan tak pernah berubah. Remus berteriak frustasi. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Jantungnya terus berdetak cepat.

Selesai sudah. Hidupnya selesai bersama kepergian James. Apa lagi yang menahannya tetap di dunia? James mati. Sirius dalam pelarian. Peter tak tahu dimana rimbanya.

Untuk apa lagi Remus hidup? Apa yang selama ini membuat Remus bertahan atas keadaannya sudah tiada. Sahabatnya, pilarnya agar ia tetap berdiri, tempatnya bersandar, sudah hilang, bersama dirinya yang runtuh, _hancur._

Esoknya, Remus mendapati dirinya terbangun pada posisi yang sama, tak berniat pindah dari sana. Tapi ia harus menghadiri pemakaman.

_Pemakaman._ Asing sekali kata itu terdengar.

.

.

Remus berdiri diam dihadapan dua makam. Ia tak lagi bisa merasakan apa-apa. Kakinya kebas dan ia pun jatuh terduduk, masih memandangi nisan dihadapannya.

**Musuh terakhir yang harus dikalahkan adalah kematian**

Bahkan kematian terasa begitu bersahabat bagi Remus. Setidaknya ia bisa kembali kepada keluarga dan sahabatnya.

Orang-orang mulai menjauhi pemakaman ketika remus meraskan rintik hujan. Tapi Remus tak peduli. Hujan terasa hangat ditubuhnya, hatinya jauh lebih dingin. Kesedihan membuat hatinya berkabut. Ia terus memandangi nisan dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir bersama hujan.

Remus tidak lagi merasakan lubang dihatinya. Baginya kini ia tak lagi memiliki hati untuk tempat sebuah lubang kehampaan, karena lubang itu telah menenggelamkan seluruh hatinya.

Hujan telah berhenti.

Ia menatap langit sore kemerahan, ini malam purnama. Remus bangkit dan berjalan gontai ke rumahnya yang terletak di sisi hutan. Ia menolak ber-Apparate.

Hari mulai gelap ketika Remus akhirnya mencapai ruang bawah tanah rumahya. Ia segera mengunci pintu dan duduk di sudut ruangan.

Seharusnya ia tak sendirian. Harusnya ia akan ditemani seekor rusa jantan, anjing hitam, dan tikus kecil sekarang. Harusnya malam tak sesepi ini dengan gonggongan dan cicitan.

Purnama tak pernah begini menyakitkan.

.

.

Remus terbangun dengan tubuh dibanjiri darah. Ia ia tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Terlalu ngilu untuk dirasakan, ia tahu telah melukai dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sakit di dadanya jauh lebih ngilu dan perih, karena ia menyadari bahwa _ia masih sendirian._

Remus tahu, setelah kebahagiaan ada kesedihan yang dapat membuatnya merasa sendirian.

_Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari merasa sendirian?_

* * *

_**Sirius Black**_

Kejujuran, kepercayaan, dan kesetiaan.

Saat ketiga hal itu dilanggar, persahabatan seerat apa pun dapat satu hal yang Sirius yakini dapat menghancurkan ketiganya, adalah _penghianatan._

Peter Pettigrew akan membayar.

Dengan geraman berbahaya Sirius mengendus bau yang amat dikenalinya. _Tikus kecil kotor itu sedang bersembunyi._ Dia akan membayar kematian James.

James. Sebuah nama yang membuat hati Sirius seperti disayat oleh sembilu panas. Hatinya robek berdarah, tak dapat disembuhkan lagi.

_Prongs pergi. Teman bertandukku sudah pergi._ James adalah hadiah tuhan paling menyenangkan yang Sirius miliki. Lebih baik bahkan dari keluarganya sendiri.

_James membuka pintu rumahnya dan mememukan wajah tampan dibaliknya. Sirius tersenyum lebar, tapi tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya. James memelukanya seperti saudara._

"_Aku kabur dari rumah." Kata Sirius. Keluarga Potter akan selalu menerimanya._

_James tertawa renyah dan menepuk punggungnya, "Itu _cool_ Padfoot! Tunggu sampai Moony dan Wormtail tahu!" seru James girang seraya menyeret Sirius ke kamarnya._

Wormtail

Sirius melolong mengerikan, memberitahukan dunia atas kemurkaannya. Saudaranya telah dihianati.

Semua orang sekarang menganggap dirinya penghianat, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi. Auror-auror tukang ikut campur itu sekarang memburunya bagai pembunuh.

_Mereka tak tahu apa-apa._

Tak satu pun dari mereka tahu bahwa Sirius bahkan rela meninggalkan keluarganya, untuk bergabung bersama James. Tak satu pun dari mereka paham, bahwa hatinyalah yang paling hancur saat tahu Peter berhianat.

Yang paling membuat hatinya perih adalah, kenyataan bahwa peristiwa ini terjadi karena _kesalahannya_ sendiri.

Sirius menyesal. Menyesal karena menganjurkan Peter sebagai Penjaga Rahasianya. Menyesal karena mengira Peter tak akan membuat Voldemort tertarik padanya. Mengira ia dapat menolong James saat ia dengan riang menyetujuinya.

"_Voldemort akan mengejarku lebih dulu. Ia tak akan mengira jika Wormtail-lah Penjaga Rahasiamu." Ujar Sirius yakin._

"_Ide brilian Padfoot! Aku setuju!" sahut James cerah._

Ia beranggapan bahwa Peter yang paling lemah di antara mereka. Sirius mengira Voldemort tak akan meliriknya. Tapi ia salah. _Kesalahan fatal._

Wormtail tidak lemah. Ia _lebih dari sekedar lemah_. Terlalu lemah bahkan untuk tidak menghiraukan janji dan iming-iming Voldemort.

Anjing hitam it uterus mengendus di kegelapan. Tapi bau Peter terasa dimana-mana. Sirius sadar dirinya telah terkecoh.

Matahari mulai memperlihatkan kilaunya. Ia harus pergi ke pemakaman,

_Pemakaman. _Betapa asing kata itu.

.

.

Sirius menyembunyika tubuh anjingnya di balik pepohonan. Dengan perih ia melihat kedua peti diturunkan. Ia ingin berada di sana, memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya. Untuk sahabat terbaiknya.

Anjing hitam itu meneteskan bulir bening.

Pedih

Sirius memandang ke arah kerumunan orang yang mulai menjauh. Merasakan tetes hujan pada bulunya. Dan ia melihat Remus di sana, jatuh teduduk. Sama kacau dan merana dengan dirinya. Tapi dengan perih Sirius menyadari, bahwa Remus jauh lebih beruntung karena dia ada di sana.

Pemandangan tetap sama hingga sore menjelang: seorang pria lusuh duduk di depan makam, dan seekor anjing yang menyembunyikan dirinya.

Hujan telah berhenti.

Akhirnya Remus bangkit dengan sempoyongan, ia berjalan menjauhi makam, menjauhi Godric's Hollow, menuju rumahnya yang terpisah beberapa desa dari sana.

Kaki-kaki Sirius mulai melangkah mengikuti Remus, mencari kesempatan untuk bicara padanya. Tapi, dengan amat sakit hati, Sirius mendengar umpatan-umpatan keluar dari bibir Remus sepanjang perjalanan.

"Black brengsek! Keparat tak tahu diri! Pantas mati! Bodoh!" terus berulang-ulang, menorehkan cabikan-cabikan baru di hati Sirius. Setiap kata yang diucapakan Remus terasa bagai potongan es tajam yang menembus hatinya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk, perih tak terperi.

Ingin sekali Sirius berteriak kepadanya, bahwa Remus bodoh! Bahwa dirinya tak bersalah! Remus bodoh sekali, percaya begitu saja pada kabar yang beredar. _Memangnya siapa yang tidak pecaya? Semua bukti mengarah kepadamu, Sirius._

Tapi Sirius terus berjalan mengikuti Remus, ia tahu sekarang malam purnama. Sirius tahu Remus akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika tidak ada binatang lain disekitarnya.

Nanar Sirius menatap punggung Remus memasuku rumah, menutup pintu, tak mengharapkan tamu.

Sirius berjalan mengitari rumah, lalu berhenti untuk bersandar pada tembok belakang rumah. Ia menatap langit, menunggu purnama…

Lolongan menyakitkan merobek kedamaian malam. Lolongan itu begitu penuh kepedihan dan sakit hati, seakan ingin menumpahkan segala amarah dan beban. Pedih Sirius menyadari betapa pilu raungan Remus.

Remus melolong lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya, tapi jauh lebih merana dari sebelumnya, kesakitan terdengar jelas pada setiap oktaf suaranya. Sirius ikut melolong bersamanya, ikut membagikan beban yang dirasakannya pada malam.

Air matanya kembali tumpah.

Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk tentang Remus yang mencabik dan menggigiti tubuhnya sendiri, Sirius bergelung semakin rapat pada pada tembok basah.

Tapi pikiran itu tak bisa hilang. Sirius tahu pasti, Remus dalam wujud serigalanya sedang membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, tinggal menunggu waktu samapi serigala itu lelah dan kehabisan darah. Remus melolong lagi, kemudian berhenti.

Sirius mendongak menatap langit. Purnama masih menggantung.

Panik, Sirius berlari menyusuri rumah, ia tak mungkin menunjukan wajah. Siapa yang akan ia hubungi? Bayangan Remus bersimbah darah, terkapar lemah dalam ruang bawah tanah yang dingin membuat Sirius senewen.

Sirius mengambil keputusan, ia menyelinap ke dalam rumah, mengambil pena dan perkamen. Ia tak berani mengunjungi ruang bawah tanah, takut tak bisa meninggalkan Remus. Ia menulis cepat.

**Remus tak sadarkan diri. Ruang bawah tanah. Hubungi healer. Hubungi Dumbledore.**

Kembali menjadi anjing, Sirius berlari dengan perkamen pada ujung moncongnya. Pergi ke Godric's Hollow. Bathilda Bagshot.

.

.

Sirius tahu Remus akan baik-baik saja. Maka malam itu, ia kembali memburu Peter dengan beringas. Bertekad membunuhnya secepat mungkin.

Dan di sanalah ia, menodongkan tongkatnya pada Peter yang terpojok di dinding, dikelilingi banyak muggle. Sirius tak peduli, ia meraung murka. Ia hanya ingin Peter _mati._

"Kau busuk! Beraninya menjual temanmu sendiri!" teriak Sirius membabi buta. Amarah berkobar dimatanya. Dan kejadian itu terjadi, terlalu cepat.

Ledakan, dan banyak muggle terkapar tak bernyawa.

Lalu sekarang, disinilah ia. Diseret menuju Penjara Sihir Azkaban dengan selusin Dementor mengelilingi. _Tanpa diadili._

Daftar musuhnya bertambah—Bartimius Crouch.

.

.

Rasanya seperti ia tak akan pernah bahagia lagi. Bayangan berkelebat di matanya: Remus bersimbah darah, Peter kabur, _James mati._

Sirius bersandar pada dinding sel yang dingin. Napasnya berkeretak. Bau busuk tangan Dementor yang berkeropeng menghantuinya. Ia berteriak, meraung, memohon entah kepada siapa.

Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, seseorang memasuki pikirannya: Harry. Diman Harry? Bagaimana keadaannya? Lalu Sirius tahu bahwa Dumbledore pasti melindunginya. Setitik kelegaan terbit menghangatkan dadanya.

Salah satu Dementor lewat. Menyerap seluruh kelegaan Sirius.

.

.

"Dua belas tahun Wormtail! Dan kau hanya bersembunyi dalam wujud tikusmu, pengecut!" raungan serk keluar dari mulut Sirius.

Malam itu..

Wormtail berhasil lolos. Lagi.

.

.

"_Dia bukan James!_" perkataan Molly Weasley dua tahun kemudian membuat Sirius terpukul. Lukanya robek lagi, kembali bernanah.

Benar, Harry bukan James. Betapa sesak Sirius mengetahui bahwa kenyataan ini menamparnya begitu keras. Perih Sirius menyadari telah empat belas tahun kehilangan James tidak menghilangkan sedikit pun kehampaan itu.

Sirius masih sama kalutnya dengan malam itu. _Harry bukan James. _Betapa ia merindukan James. Sahabatnya. _Saudaranya._

Ia benar-benar merasa sendirian. Kekosongan dalam dadanya begitu menyakitkan.

_Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari merasa sendirian?_

* * *

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

"_Persahabatan adalah sebuah ketulusan. Keadaan itu lahir dari ketiadaan. Di mana syarat melahirkannya, hanya saling menahami satu sama lain." James Potter mendeklamasikan perkataannya bak seorang pujangga._

_Peter bertepuk antusias, menatap James penuh pemujaan. Di matanya, James adalah sosok yang sempurna. Peter ingin seperti James, atau Sirius, yang selalu sempurna di segala bidang._

Tapi sekarang James sudah tak ada. Entah dinamakan apa perasaan yang Peter rasakan. Ia tercabik antara rasa bersalah, dan hasrat untuk membuktikan diri. Ia tidak lemah!

Peter menjual James kepada Pangeran Kegelapan, berharap mendapatkan kemuliaan darinya. Tapi sekarang Pangeran Kegelapan hilang entah kemana. Dan Peter tahu, Sirius sedang menburunya, mengendus di setiap sudut kota bak anjing gila. Peter paham, Sirius adalah orang yang paling kehilangan atas James.

Tapi Peter dengan egois tidak mengacuhkan rasa bersalahnya. Ia yakin, Pangeran Kegelapan akan kembali. Dan anak itu, Harry Potter, Peter harus mengawasinya.

Peter mulai dengan menyebarkan jejak palsu bagi Sirius, yaki bahwa Sirius yang marah tak akan berpikir waras.

Malam berjalan cepat. Rasa bersalah kembali hadir dalam hati Peter. James yang ceria, jahil, dan arogan. James yang yang selalu membelanya di hadapan para Slytherin. James yang menepuk bahunya, memberinya semangat, ketika ia kesulitan dalam tugas. James yang selalu membuatnya kagum.

James yang sempurna…

_Sudah pergi._

Peter ingin menghadiri pemakaman besok. Tapi ia tahu, Sirius pasti dating juga.

Ah, _pemakaman_. Kata yang asing bukan?

.

.

Dugaannya benar, Sirius disana, tersembunyi dan tak terdeteksi. Peter berlari kea rah lain dan mengikuti posesi pemakaman dari jauh, sebisa mungkin tak disadari keberadaannya.

Ia melihat Remus, begitu kalut. Rambutnya berantakan dan penampilannya jauh dari rapi. Orang-orang mulai pergi ketika hujan. Dan Peter ikut pergi…

.

.

"Kau busuk! Beraninya menjual temanmu sendiri!" Sirius berteriak sambil mengacungkan tongkat kepadanya. Peter gentar sekali. Sirius tak pernah terlihat begitu berbahaya. Peter tak ingat kapan ia melihat Sirius selusuh itu, berteriak membabi buta. Matanya gelap, seakan ada tirai yang menutupi sinarnya.

Tanpa berpikr, Peter memotong satu jarinya, dan mengirimkan ledakan bedar ke arah para muggle yang menonton. Lalu, ditengah kekacauan yang dibuatnya, Peter bertransformasi dan lari lewat gorong-gorong.

Peter sendirian sekarang. Tanpa James, Sirius, dan Remus. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari, ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menghianati Pangeran Kegelapan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia merasa hampa.

_Apa yang lebih mengerika dari merasa sendirian?_

.

_._

_S__ahabat bukanlah mereka yang telah lama kita kenal, tapi sahabat adalah mereka yang sejak kita kenal, tak pernah gagal membuatmu tersenyum._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Gariiiiiiiing! xO

Maaf ya kalo ngebosenin, Aku hanya berharap kalian memahami kehampaan saat ditinggal oleh orang yang paling kita sayangi.. tapi sepertinya _feel_nya nggak dapet sama sekali xP

_With Love,_

_Antares Syams_


End file.
